Bust a Move (Victor x Yuri) (Victuri Fan-Fiction)
by Little Katsudon
Summary: After Yuuri and Victor's relationship hits a snag, Yuuri, Mari, and Phichit go on a road trip. Similarity, Victor, Georgi, and Yurio go for a little carefree fun, but run into several problems along the way.


"-As a student who has experienced with technology and devices for the past years, I believe I would be best to be part of the community and learn new factors of the internet and technology, including the-Victor? Victor? VICTOR!" 22-year-old Victor Nikiforov snapped out of thought from staring at the young adult standing across from him. Yuuri groaned "you know, as a _pretend_ administrator, you aren't very focused.." Yuuri said teasingly.

"Sorry, I just can't help it! You're just too cute!" Victor leaned in and pulled his boyfriend closer by the legs to meet his face near his, only a millimeter away from each other. Yuuri smiled and allowed Victor to meet his lips with his, until only a second, Yuuri pulled back and smiled weakly "I'm never gonna this video done, am I?"

"Relax, you see those discs over there?" Yuuri tilted his head slightly to where Victor was pointing, seeing stacked clear and gray discs on top of one another. "We got 99 attempts to make your little special movie about you" Yuuri blushed slightly and smiled wider. He loved how Victor always tried to lighten the mood and the problem. No to mention he was the person to mostly understand the basics "Or...we can a special little movie..about us~" He leaned in closer, as Yuuri's blush darkens by the second.

He obviously knew where this was going...

A sex tape.

"Or 99 problems!" Yuuri protested and took a step back "I don't wanna make _that_ kind of special movie; you know my rules"

"But you're going to gone! And you're fiancé well...needs a little something to remember his husband by before he could leave and so I can wait a little longer till you return.." Victor said with a innocent and pouty look.

"And what fantasy do you live in? You know our plan, I go to college, you stay here, and for the last time, our fake engagement is _off_ , and it will be official once I tell my parents...as of my graduation" Yuuri said while rolling his eyes and gave a almost strict look. Victor sigh in disappointment, until he noticed Yuuri took a step closer to meet his faces with Victor's and gave a smirk "But we have fun while we still can~" Victor smiled and slowly leaned in and hovered over his body on the couch and deepened the kiss by wrapped arms around him by the neck to pull in deeper, as he heard giggles from Yuuri and continued to make out.

Victor then felt hands tuck under the back of his shirt and touch the softness of his back, which only made the young adult more turned on...

* * *

"Aw man, stupid car..." Georgi said and kicked the tire once more in frustration, as the tire broke into 2 in front of Victor and Yurio.

"Oh yeah, as if that made it _so_ much better" Victor teased and smirked.

"Hey don't you have anything better to do besides getting on my ass like you always do?" Georgi said with fake irritation and smiled weakly at the young adult.

"Not until Yuuri gets here"

Yurio was the first to react, he chuckled softly and leaned his head out from the car window "You and Yuuri?"

Victor nodded with a smile "yep. We're in engaged"

"HA!" Georgi laughed and tried to fix in the tire back onto the car. The 2 stared at Victor to see him giving a confused look, until they frowned and were shocked "Oh you were serious" Yurio said with a blank stare.

"For real?" Georgi asked.

"Well, not for real; but the benefits are _real_. I mean-he's so cute and so sexy! I feel like I have a shot with him, after all, I am flying to Detroit with him"

"Yeah, good luck. As a 10 year old, I suggest you listen to my advice and actually stop before some consequences start to occur. He probably is just seeing you as a friend" Yurio said.

Victor frowned and thought for a moment with no comment. He knew Yuuri well enough that he wouldn't be the kind of person to just use someone so they can help them for a purpose. I mean, it was Yuuri, the shy, cute, and considerate boy that cared for everyone. Well, at times.

But he wouldn't. He just wouldn't...

* * *

"-so, to bring to my conclusion, I hope you consider to accept me to the school to not only benefit my knowledge, but to make a difference to myself and my family, Thank you all" Yuuri gave a small bow and finally ended his final words for his little video. Victor pressed the red button of the camera and gave a wide smile to his boyfriend "Done! You're official Video Essay for Detroit!" He said happily and pulled out the disc of the camera.

"Finally! Oh! Could you also stop by my house and help me persuade my parents to leave? While you're at it could you drop by the disc when you're finish with the editing"

"Oh, uh, sure!" Victor replied.

Yuuri groaned "I have to get accepted, this is like very important to me! I'll die if I don't get it.."

"relax. If you don't get the part, I also got another little special tape" Victor pulled out a another labeled disc. Yuuri raised an eyebrow "It's the video of us having our little make-out-session..." He smirked and blushed slightly.

Yuuri blushed "You recorded it?!"

Victor shrugged "I left the camera recording by accident! I mean...I wanna keep this before you...you know, get famous...or leave me..."

Yuuri sighed "What makes you think I'm famous to leave you?" He chuckled softly and took a step close to Victor. Victor raised an eyebrow "So...I'm here for a good time...not a long time?"

"Well, if you put it like that..." Yuuri said nervously and then nodded "yeah...most likely..." Victor frowned and looked down and Yuuri gave a strict look "anyway, throw that out, I mean it" He turned and made his way to the exit of the room to leave Victor with a upset and confused look.

Guess he was just using him after all. How ironic.

* * *

After convincing and talking with Yuuri's parents, it was settled that Yuuri and was allowed to travel to Detroit with Phichit, Victor, and Mari to supervise him throughout the trip for no drastic events occurring.

Victor pushed in the last luggage in the back of the car and groaned from exhaustion and related a deep sigh "Alright! We're ready!" In all of a sudden, Yuuri grabbed the keys from the palm of Victor's hands and he made his way to the front of the car. "You're driving?" Victor asked. He shrugged and followed to the other side of the front seats of the car, with Mari and Phichit sitting in the back.

Victor smiled "Just think. In a few years when we're doing this, they'll be little mini-Nikiforov's sitting the back"

"You're kidding" Yuuri said.

"Fine, little mini-Nikiforov-Katuski's" Victor joked and stared at Mari and Phichit "Makkachain Jr. stop hitting your sister, Dakota" The 3 smiled and looked at each other.

"Victor.." Yuuri clenched on the wheel and blushed slightly.

"Do you wanna home, young man? Vicchan, keep your pants on, you're starting to act like your father~"

"STOP!" Yuuri snapped "JUST STOP! I can't do this anymore! This-this _fake engagement_ was suppose to give me freedom but you're literally freaking me out with the, " _In a few years_ " this, and a " _In a year or so_ " that!" Victor frowned and looked down in shock and no response, he then heard a sigh from Yuuri "You're not coming with us..." Those words echoed through Victor's head. He was in denial that this was actually happening to him. To _him_ , specifically.

"When I come back home, I'll tell my parents the engagement is off..."

Victor gulped and gave a innocent look to Yuuri "and what happens to us?"

In hesitation, Yuuri faced Victor and squinted his eyes at the young adult "I already allowed a person to take control over me" He shook his head slightly "I'm not risking anyone else to do that..."

Victor pouted, he sighed and grabbed his bag "Fine, I'll walk home...see you guys..." He exit out the car with anger and closed the door with force. "Oh, wait!" He heard Yuuri's voice. Victor stared at him "The Video Essay?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Victor groaned and searched through his book bag to pull out the disk that was labeled:

 **Yuri's Video Essay**

But he then realized he had another disc that was labeled:

 **Yuri XXX**

He looked at the both of them, until he then sighed and grabbed the second disc and reached in to place it in his bag, as Yuuri gave a stink eye and said nothing, not even realizing, that Victor gave him the wrong disc on purpose...


End file.
